The present invention relates to a passive resistive retaining wall system composed of a three-dimensional matrix of rectilinear elements.
State-of-the-art earth-retaining walls are, for their functionality, reliant upon tension developed by reinforcement between the so-called tie elements thereof which are embedded within the earth behind the physical surface of the retaining wall. Such reinforcement tension is generated by friction between the tie, its related elements and the earth fill itself which operates as a cantilever to prevent movement or shifting of the wall relative to the earth fill.
An aspect of such prior art retaining wall systems is that walls of considerable height and width, as well as associated footings extending to a substantial distance behind and in front of the retaining wall are required. For example, it would not be unusual to have a retaining wall of a height of twenty feet with a footing of fourteen feet of which four feet would be in front of the retaining wall and ten feet behind. Also, it would not be unusual for the retaining wall itself to have a thickness of two feet. The present invention, as is set forth below, responds to the above difficulties of the prior art and thereby provides a retaining wall system by which a wall structure of the above parameters can be replaced by a wall having a thickness of one-half foot and footing of two feet, nine inches in front and nine inches behind the retaining wall. Also, the height of a structure made in accordance with the present invention can be reduced because of the lessened potential for shifting of the earth when the inventive system is employed.
The prior art, as is known to the inventor, is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,299 (1989) to Forte et al, entitled Retaining Wall System. The teaching thereof, while making use of certain rectilinear elements, does not teach or suggest the particular three dimensional matrix taught by the invention herein. Particularly, it does not teach the use of any earth supporting elements which are co-planar with the retaining wall.